Conventionally, a hard drive disc (HDD) is mounted in a computer casing by directly screwing or via a metal or plastic bracket mounted on the computer casing.
However, the HDD directly screwed on the computer casing is inconvenient when replacing, and the manufacturing cost will be increased by using the bracket to mount the HDD.
Therefore, how to efficiently install and replace the HDD on the computer casing while maintaining low manufacturing cost is an important topic in this field.